Dangers of dreaming
by imici
Summary: A wish that endangered not only the fantasy but the real world brielle wished to meet her heros and now she needs their help to save the world from the evil she released.A crossover btw HP,Naruto,Bleach,One Piece,Dragonball,Inuyasha nad many other.
1. Chapter 1

New story, new chalenge...

**Disclamer:** I only own my fantasies not the characters

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a world were human imagination was bond to materializes in form of books and other material containers like movie tapes and DVDs, a girl wished to meet her heroes in real life.<p>

One night in a dream a black fog engulfed her. Hovering in nothingness a melodic low voice called out to her.

"I can grant your hearts deepest desire! Would you like it?" said the sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes, if it's not of a problem." answered the girl immediately with dreamy eyes.

"Very well, you will be able to enter any story and you will be able to bring anything from the stories to your world, if…"

"If?" asked the girl with suspicion, she knew that even if her wish could be granted she would have to pay a prize and a big one for the grandiose desire.

"If you help a tiny bit" 'I knew it' thought the girl

"And what might that 'tiny bit of help' be? I won't do anything that can end my life."

Laughing the presence swirled around her. "No, it won't harm your life. You just need to find this container and break it into peaces to release my power. Then your desire will be fulfilled and you will be able to enter any realm you wish." He showed a clear image of an antique vase with Sumer, Egyptian, Babylonian and Greek writing on it. It was sealed with a cap.

"Oh, you want me to vandalize an invaluable artifact from the museums warehouse. This is…"

"So you know where it is. I truly found the perfect person to release my powers. You will help me, won't you?" came the sweet voice

"How do I know that you really exist, not just in my dreams? Show your true face to me!" demanded the girl knowing well that she was in a dream. She was rather experienced with lucid dreaming, because she often manipulates her dreams to such an extent that it almost became real.

"__Not a bad mind either___**. **__There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to___prove yourself…" __said the foggy voice

"Oh please, spear me the sorting ceremony of Harry Potter, I know it by heart now and it is pathetic to use something like this to achieve what you want. If you are not ready to shove yourself then forget the deal. And I don't take the 'I don't have a solid body' as an excuse, you always can show me your past self or any evidence of your actual existence."

_"_Well, well you know all your possibilities, that is impressive. I thought it would be easy to convince you because of such a desire but I didn't expect resistance and logic from you part."

"Then you didn't do your homework, when you have chosen Me." said the girl with a little pout on her lips. She rarely displayed such childish actions even thought she was merely 14.

"I don't have much time left so listen. When you will go to where the vase is kept and I will be there in the form that I have now and you will destroy the damn thing and we both get what we want and live happily ever after. Deal?" extending the fog like a hand.

"Deal." Tried to shake the foggy hand, but the minute she touched the black mist she woke up in her room, her right hand extended as if she shook an invisible hand.

She stared at her hand for another couple of second before she jumped out of her bed and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Ten minutes and a scolding for not eating breakfast later she was out of the house and on her way to her summer job in the museum.

The museum was a local one mostly displaying the regional culture and history. The rare item that she was supposed to destroy was a gift from Egypt, or was it from Rome; it doesn't really matters, to professor Mara K. Janach, a famous archeologist in the domain, because he was the one who found it in Jordanian in a cave with other artifacts.

Entering the museum she greeted the workers and took her lab coat and proceeded to wash the ceramics that were brought in from a local excavation. She loved her job; it was practice for later because she wanted to become an archeologist like the professor.

"Gabrielle, could you bring this to the storage room?" asked the man who was labeling the cleaned peaces of ceramics and putting them into boxes.

"Of course. Which one?" she asked because the storage rooms were numbered.

"Nr.4, Iron Age, sixth row left column." Said the man mechanically and placed another piece in the next box.

Gabrielle scooped up the box and the storage key and left. The storage rooms were in the basement of the laboratories that were built near the mansion that was used as the museum. She was about to put the box to its rightful place when she lost her balance and crashed down braking a vase that she hadn't seen there the moment she climber on the latter to place the box. At the sound of the crash one of the workers stormed into the room. Seeing the girl on the floor with a box in her hand and flat on her back, he helped her up.

"Are you all right angel? Are you hurt somewhere?" asked her holding the box.

"No, just… the latter… I slipped." She was catching her breath because the fall knocked it out of her. She turned around to see on what she had landed, when suddenly heard a gasp.

"You are bleeding…" said the man and pointing on her upper leg. There truly was a huge gash and blood was sipping down to her ankle covering the broken pieces of a vase.

"Oh, no. I broke something." said not really interested in the wound on her leg.

"It doesn't matters we can fix it, but firs we must see to your wound, I think a piece priced the arteries on your leg." Potting down the box on the floor he dragged the girl out of the storage room and up the stares to the main laboratory to cline and aid the wound.

None of the saw the dark cloud pouring out of the blooded pieces and no one heard the cold laugher. The black smoke disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

By the time Gabrielle was tended to someone picked up the broken vase and brought it to the restaurateur lab for reparation and the incident was soon forgotten.

That night the girl was visited by the mist and her wish was granted.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter old disclamer: I do not own any anime, manga, book, or game character just the ones labelled nonfictional:P**

* * *

><p>Two years of wonderful adventures and a fat bank account later the disaster she was afraid of began. She noticed the changes when she dived out from an episode of One Piece, namely episode nr 412, because she wanted some plant samples from the Amazon Lily Island. She was exhausted because of the constant switches between the worlds.<p>

She was back in the room she currently occupied in the boarding school she was attending. It was mid July but she still staid in school. Her parents sent her there after her father was suddenly given a chance to work overseas, of course they were reluctant leaving her there alone, but she was ok with it because on weekend she would visit her grandparents and make long video calls.

The room was small with a bed, a dresser, bookshelves and a table in the corner, the bathrooms where on the end of the corridor. Her room was full of books, which was understandable in the given situation.

Lately she always got the feeling that someone was watching her, but she couldn't detect anyone. Suddenly running noises came from the corridor and someone screamed that they all should go to the TV room because of some news that where transmitted.

She too, being curious as she was, went to find out what the cause of the panic was, because nearing the said room she saw how fear spread trough everyone. The TV was now showing some devastating pictures, while the news guy commented the events.

"_**Today since morning shocking events started to manifest all over the world. In London the bridges mysteriously started to collapse. In Japan near Tokyo it started to snow and within minutes it went into a blizzard. Anomalies in the digital area are paralyzing any activity related to them. Energy surges, earthquakes in the least expected areas of the world are causing people to think of the apocalypse…"**_

Gabrielle went cold at the pictures transmitted. The bridge in London that is same that was mentioned in one of her favorite adventure series in the sixth volume, and the blizzard in Tokyo reminded her of one of the anime scenes that she watched. This was not good, she thought while she hurried back to her room. 'Has something gone wrong with my visits or is this some kind of nightmare that I landed in?' suddenly she started to pack one of her backpacks putting in it her laptop; she hurriedly locked her door and left the school property.

In two hours she arrived at her destination, a huge mansion hidden in the wood. It was her own, she bought it one and a half year ago when she had enough money by selling some of her 'souvenirs' from her trips. She had it renovated and some sections rebuilt to suit her needs. She feared that one day she would have to pay for what she wished. She was not a naïve little girl drown in her dreams. No, she was a calculating and realistic teenager whit a big amount of accumulated knowledge and she knew that everything had a price and every action had consequences even if not immediately.

Two weeks have passed and the once silent and lonely mansion was now filled with people arranging sleeping quarters for the newly arrived ones and preparing schedules and war plans, because the events two weeks ago was a warning for her of the war that was slowly but surely arriving.

Her first action was to gather her online friends who were more than happy to help her knowing her full story and believing her because they too experienced her powers. With her twenty or so confidential arrive to the mansion they quickly made plans for forming an army of the strongest fiction heroes.

Seeing that the usual laws of nature did not anymore apply they could easily transport anyone from other world into their own. Gabrielle, being the only one who could venture between worlds transported men after men until she was so exhausted that she could not move.

Slowly the guestrooms were full and baroques were constructed to accommodate the new arrived. Everyone was initiated and everything was explained thoroughly. They started with getting some extremely genial scientists for crating devices for their use in the war and some translator chips for them so they would understand each without difficulties.

The 'warriors' arrived after strict schedules. First were those whose world was the closest in time and other aspects to the real world. Now after three long week of exhausting character transport Gabrielle arrived with the last group.

"Wow!" exclaimed Naruto releasing the hands of his companion to help their guide up who fell from exhaustion "This was a strange experience…"

"Hn" snorted Sasuke.

"Really Sasuke-kun," she imitated Sakura's annoying accent in pronouncing his name "your vocabulary is so rich. I envy your variety of use of words."

"Why you little…" stared the raven haired ninja but he was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Now, now children play nice."

Nothing else could be said because the assistants that were assigned to intercept the newly arrived ones hurried them to the conference room for the general meeting.

"Now that everyone is here we shall precede to discus the matter at the hand. Firstly we have gathered information about the enemy and analyzing the data we gathered the forces necessary to counter weight them. So we have gather humanoid and beast type warriors in each physical, magical, spiritual, and mental and elemental category. We also ensured medical support for each type and category. You will soon be assigned to a group for training and/or planning strategies and so on..." Peter, one of the non-fictional friends of Gabrielle who was assigned on the intel team informed the participants.

"I'm tired." whined in almost no voice Gabrielle in her seat in the front row next to Sasuke.

"Is the little girl tired from playing around?" whispered the young shinobi next to her.

"That's none of your business."

"Then maybe you shouldn't started this mess." stated the raven haired ninja with a small smirk.

"That's it. You're going back into your book." Shouted in rage the girl and was about to push the raven back into his world when someone grabbed her hand to stop her.

"That's enough Gaby. We know that he's a jerk and all, but we need him and you are more than exhausted to do a forced transportation." said calmly but firmly a boy who looked like Gabrielle only in male.

"Ray is right," argued Peter, stepping between the angered girl and the ninja who was by now in a defense pose and held back by Naruto and his former teacher Kakashi.

With a growl she left the conference room slamming the door. After a few second Peter resumed his speech and slowly made the teams.

"And what about the heartless?" asked Sora when the time for questions came.

"Oh, we fought them too." shouted a blond haired girl from the sixth row.

"Usagi/Bunny(I will use Bunny for Sailor Moon)!" and a bang on her head "You are embarrassing us."

"You know heartless? Where are they?" started Sora jumping from his seat sprinting to the blond girl gripping her hands in his and bouncing up and down with the girl. "We can fight them together. Bring out your key and lets defeat the…" he couldn't end his sentence because he was knocked out by Roxas and dragged back to his seat by Riku.

"Oh, I left my keys at home." said Bunny after a long moment of silence.

"Bunny!" was all the sailor team could say after tripping anime style.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I must apologise to everyone. I got a job in Germany and I hadn't had the time to write and it is not likely that I will update too soon but I will try.

* * *

><p>It was later that night when someone knocked on her door. She still lay in her comfort corner hugging a large pillow. She shouted in a cracked voice to 'come in'. The door flew open and a hesitant Harry Potter and a sour looking Sasuke Uchiha stepped in. She sighed and stood up knowing well what the two other wanted, they were there for discussing some strategy.<p>

"Take a seat and let's get this over with before… Never mind, sit."

The other two sat and waited for her to speak. Another sight and a thud later Gabrielle looked up from the table whit a bump on her head.

"I really don't know what else I can say that was not mentioned on the meeting. Anyway we need to cooperate to win this … I don't even know if it's war or disaster, but anyways let's get to know each other so nothing like before repeats itself." She said with a tired voice and earned a snort from Sasuke.

"You can't say I didn't try. Sorry. Harry could you please erect a shield charm around yourself while I '_discuss_' this matter with our lovely Sasu-chan." The green eyed wizard shrugged and stood up and went to the corner were the girl sat previously and he too hugged the pillow finding it very confronting. After a quick wave of his wand he motioned for them to continue.

Without hesitation the girl launched herself at the young shinobi who easily dodged her punch and kick. (I'm not good at and hate describing small fights so imagine a cartoon-like dust cloud) After some time they were both exhausted and sat down to speak things out.

"So… what should we do now?" asked Harry playing with his wand "I think we are trough all the necessary topics, we needed to discuss."

"Well I don't know what you will do but I will sit back for the rest of the night and enjoy some fanfics on the internet."

"What are _'__fanfics__'__?_ asked Sasuke picking the nonexistent dirt under his nails.

"Fanfics, or fan fictions are stories written by fans who like to imagine their favorite story characters in other situations than in the real story." Gabrielle recited like from an encyclopedia.

"In other words they write over you and me and other bunch of fictional personalities rather dirty things." Mumbled Harry and motioned for the raven haired shinobe to come near and read.

'_Sasuke backed his blond haired friend to the wall until he was pressed into it. Slowly he slid his hand down the clothed abdomen until it rested on the smaller teen's crouch._

"_Are you afraid of me Naruto?" whispered the raven haired teen into the others ear liking the shell of the ear sending shivers down the blonde's spine…'_

"Ok." Was all Sasuke could say frozen on the spot for a minute and then his hand glow whit the chidori ready to destroy the laptop.

"No you don't." shrike the girl leaped in front of him to defend her precious 'friend'. "Harry, do something!" she motioned the other raven haired teen to stun the aforementioned angry shinobi.

"Chill Sasuke, was it, strange these Japanese names…" said the wizard musing over the name.

"Harry you are not focusing on your current task." begged the girl while trying to uphold the charged hand. Whit a flick of his wand the laptop disappeared from the desk, while the other boy's hand smashed into the desk tearing it into little peaces. Gabriele fell on his backside covered in bits of her furniture. In a moment she was on her feet leaping to Harry hugging her laptop. "Oh my love, you were saved! I don't know what I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU!" at this point her voice was so high that both boys covered their ears.

"You know 'Rielle that your obsession of internet and computers is a bit… how should I say it… insane?" at this the girl righted her clothes and her hair and cleared her throat then burst out in laughter. Shortly the boys followed.

"I am fully aware of my behavior and I like to exaggerate things, but" her eyes hardened and her expression became so spooky that both boys stopped laughing" anyone who dares to touch things that I treasure, be that a person or an object, pays dearly."

There was a knock on the door. They all turned to see Peter, one of the organizer stand there in quite a distress.

"Gabrielle! We have a big problem!" whined the young man "You forgot how much this people eat! Luffy, Son Goku, Naruto and some other stormed the buffet and they eat with a pace that's not human. Bunny can't stop eating cakes and…" he couldn't end his sentence the three other was soon on their way to the kitchen.

"Shit, I forgot to bring a few cooks whit me" her knees gave away seeing the deviated buffet, not even a crumb was left. Sasuke was dragging a big stomached Naruto away an Harry was laughing his ass of.

'What got I myself into?' thought the girl dizzily.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave me alone" screamed Gabrielle. She blamed herself for today's failure. All those injured must be sent back to their own world so they get the necessary medical assistance.

Harry was banging on her door. He knew how she'd felt when the guards announced the surprise attack by their enemy. They were not prepared for an attack, not to mention their troops were out on training in the woods. The thirty or so person who remained was not meant for combat. They were tacticians, guards and other stuff.

"Open the bloody door 'Rielle. You must understand that this was not your fault." Harry was desperate to convince her that self blame did not help them in any way at this moment.

"Let her be." said Sasuke calmly, waving Harry to not to interfere whatever happens "She's not strong enough to stand by her fallen men and tend to them. She's a pathetic looser, who hides behind others and after a minor failure she can't…"

He couldn't end his speech, because the door swung open and Gabrielle launched herself at Sasuke and was using him as a punch bag. Harry had to stun her to be able to stop her. After they all were somewhat calm Harry released the stunner and they all sat on the floor in the hall.

"You're a dick Sasuke, you know." mumbled Gabrielle letting her head hit the wall.

"But I got you out of the room, didn't I? Anyway I knew that you would rush out and wash the floor with me. You have a bigger pride then I and Harry together." Sasuke got a swap on his head by Harry who laugh at the comment.

"I don't think it's her pride, more like headstrongness. I bet she saw red the moment the door burst open and she throw herself at you like a wild cat." Harry got kicked for this by Gabrielle.

"Sometimes I wonder why I chosen you as my favorite characters." She hit the wall with her head again.

"That's because we are a lot like you" answered Sasuke with a grin that was very un-Uchiha like. "And I am more popular than Naruto." This too earned a light punch.

"You know you really looked adorable when you kissed him in the academy" teased Gabrielle getting a red and angry glare from the raven ninja "could you do me some fan service and kiss him and grope him some more?"

At that Sasuke was beet red and was about to attack Rielle when the girl and the wizard started laughing their asses of. It was just too funny to tease each other. The sadistic pleasure was too good to not to exploit to its full extent. Knowing themselves they could sense each others weakness and strike were it really stung.


	5. Chapter 5

As time went by it looked like no amount of preparation or training would lead to success. Every time a small victory was achieved by the heroes it was smashed by a larger counter attack from the bad characters. It was as if they knew their ever y move even before they planed it. It just got on Gabrielle's nerves.

It been three months since her full team started to arrange attack after attack but they did not seem to get nearer to the end. The reports of catastrophes all over the world were becoming a daily occurrence. If they did not stop all this shortly they will lose everything.

Even now when everyone was sleeping Gabrielle was pounding over plans and research materials of the weaknesses of both good and bad characters looking for logical and advantageous matches for single and group attacks.

"Are you still up?" came the sleepy voice of Sasuke who seemingly was on his way back to his room after visiting the restroom "Shouldn't you be resting like you ordered everyone in camp?"

"I have no time for that now. We need to win and fast. You can't imagine what is on stake. Did you know last week my grandpa had to be transported to the hospital after he was attacked in a small village where no one really goes who is not local. And if that wasn't enough the whole hospital had a blackout so huge that many of the patients state worsened they had to be evacuated. And…" at this point she was hysteric, all the exhaustion and panic got to her all at once. To stop her Sasuke had to hug her surprising both of them.

"Shh, it will be ok. Please have fate in your comrades. Eve…" a snort interrupted him. Turning abruptly, forgetting the girl was still in his arms they stumbled and fell to the floor. Harry who was standing in the door with Gabrielle's brother, who was laughing so hard at this he was out of breath by the time the two got up.

"Sis, you are pathetic." said Ray with a cold expression "You make me laugh with your self-pity. Your actions of the last few weeks have shown me you are not the same sister that grandfather and I loved and supported in everything. You lost the right to even call him grandfather. It's because of you that these things are happening."

"Ray," Harry was trying to stop the younger boy who was now standing in front of his sister, who in the meantime stood up with the help of Sasuke "you are not being fair."

"Harry he's right. I am a disappointment and I know it, everyone thinks the same. I can see it everywhere I go, they are all disappointed in me, they just don't have the gust or are too kind to tell me."

Even though her brother's words hurt her more than anything, she knew the truth. Rubbing the tears of her own face she turned to the two other boys in the room.

"Go and wake the rest of the fighters. We are leaving in a half an hour. Tell them this is the last battle. This ends here. One way or another." With that she left the room. She too needed to get dressed and get her sword.

When the troops were assembled she gave the orders to follow her. Even though all this time they were not able to locate the enemy's camp she led them there following her gut instincts. Within moments the battle engaged and everyone was facing their worst enemy. Gabrielle too was looking for hers but not finding him. Running through the field in the direction of the abandoned factory entrance she spotted her brother following someone she did not recognize into the building.

Ray was having problems handling the guy in front of him. He had long black hair tide by the nape of his neck. His slender form was clad in black combat clothes. His dagger was raised up ready to strike the younger boy. Ray wasn't fast enough and was stabbed in the shoulder. From the sudden pain he collapsed. His attacker seeing, more like hearing, Gabrielle approach retreated.

Heart wrecking screams came from the direction of the backroom. They all rushed to it only to see a bloodied body in the lap of the girl. She was screaming her lungs out in the pain that tightened her chest. The sight was terrifying and saddening at the same time.

This was the second blow to her. The first was when the camp was under assault while the fighters were away on a training trip to the nearby mountains. And now this. She sat there clutching to the unconscious body of her beloved little brother. The screaming has stopped and now she was rocking the body back and forth sobbing quietly. Her eyes were distant and she didn't hear a sound. Something broke in her at that time.

Suddenly she stood up shaking off the hands that tried to hug and reassure her. She drew her sword. At this many leaped forward to take it from her before she could hurt herself or anyone else, but couldn't reach her. She put up a mixed magical/telekinetically shield around herself.

Lifting the sword with a swish she cut her waist length hair. She grew her hair out long because her brother and grandfather said that it was pretty, but now she didn't need it anymore. She didn't have anyone to please, not anymore.

With that she took of running along the long corridor that she knew that the man in black took. It did not take long and she was in the small chamber that was at the left. The man stood there laughing as he watched the now bloody girl. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, her face free of emotions and no tension reflected in her posture.

"You will pay for all this chaos you caused." said with a strange calmness in her voice "Last night I finally understood how and why you always knew our next moves. I finally know who your "spy" is."

"Do tell sweet little Gabrielle." Said the man whit amused voice,

"It was me. It was always me, because you are me, or more likely you are linked to me. From the moment of our deal you could hear and see everything I could."

"Bravo, your logic is as good as ever. So what are you going to do about it? Will you try to kill me?" he laughed, but the smile died on his lips as Gabrielle pierced her own heart with the sword effectively killing both of them.

By the time the others reached the room they both lay dead on the floor and every fictional figure slowly started to disappear all around the world together with the damage they caused.

Epilogue

A man with two young children stood in front of a red gravestone in silence. Both children had long black hair and heterochromical eyes, one green one blue. While the boy was a little taller they looked identical.

_**Gabrielle Marion Wagner**_

_**1996-2012**_

_**She lived her dream, and is still dreaming.**_

They all placed their individual roses on the grave paying their respect.

"Gabriel, Marion it's time for us to leave."

"Ok Ray, we are coming." The two ten year olds looked one last time at the grave smiling mischievously then left disappearing in the mist.


End file.
